Stories: Adopt Ideas
by ConnectFire611
Summary: This is my way of offering new blood to this site by coming up with ideas for those authors who are stumped for new story ideas; though the pairing is totally up to you I hope there will no Yaoi or Yuri. Chapter 8: Naruto x What if? 2.
1. Naruto x Avatar the Last Airbender

Naruto x Avatar the Last Airbender Crossover

* * *

It has been said that the last avatar died when the world found new ways to bend the four elements and the new element of blue fire, lightning; in the form of chakra. That Avatar was the Sage of Six Paths, who sensing the new power emerging within the people sought to ensure that others would know the proper ways to control it before his death and the slumber of the Avatar's rebirth. Seeking the council of the nine spirits who gifted the original benders and the pure soul who would become the first Avatar; he pleaded with them for their help and they in turn gifted him with what would be the first bloodline, the Rinnegan. Using his power he created what would in turn become the beginning of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and other bloodlines. As he laid on his death bed he laid out a prophecy that a Child of Destiny would save the world when it is suffers a new evil that will have nothing but death and destruction in his eyes hidden by red clouds; the Child of Destiny will be the reborn Avatar blessed and cursed by the strongest of the nine; this Avatar will save the world with his control of the five elements and his culture's power.

* * *

As you see Naruto will be not only the Avatar but the Kyuubi's container and will leave the village to train under the other members of the council of the nine spirits which are actually the Bijuu meaning that Naruto will gain friends and comrades in their containers.

Rules:

1. Other than the Jinchuuriki Naruto will be the only bender.

2. The main antagonist will be Uchiha Madara.

3. There must be tasteful bashing of Sasuke(this means he's evil), Sakura and Kakashi(your choice).

4. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 435+ or Volume 47+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

5. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


	2. Naruto x What if?

Naruto x (What if?)

* * *

Naruto has always been shunned and hated for what he contains yet has never been beaten for fear that it would prematurely release the demon sealed within his body. No what the people of the hidden leaf village did was even worst; they did everything they could to isolate him from them and for an infant, a child and a teenager that could spell a fate more cruel than anything for a growing person's mind and psyche that they could never truly develop, meaning that by the age of twelve Naruto was no more developed than a five year old mentally and would continue to stay that way if was not for an unseen effect of the Kyuubi's chakra during the battle on the Wave bridge. The amount of chakra that he released healed any and all wounds he had including the damage to his brain from his less than stellar life unlocking any and all of his memories of his time at the ninja academy and the day of his birth regardless if he was awake meaning he remembers what happened on the day of his birth and has relearned everything that at the time he could not understand. With his true potential released and a mind advanced beyond all his peers Naruto will live up to his heritage and become a legend.

* * *

This is my idea as to why Naruto is so under developed, his emotional and mental development has been hampered by his social isolation, so the Naruto in this story is the same from the manga but will be considered AU from after the battle on the Wave bridge. As you see Naruto will be a genius without equal within his own age group as the healing of his brain has given him photographic memory meaning that even though he learned only one jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll he still skimmed it's contents so the only thing holding him back is his chakra control as he has more than enough energy to do any of the techniques that only require the chakra and control needed. And also if you need a name for the story my only idea would be Memory Relapse.

Rules:

1. The main antagonist will be Uchiha Madara.

2. There must be tasteful bashing of Sasuke(this means he's evil), Sakura and Kakashi(your choice).

3. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 499+ or Volume 53+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

4. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


	3. Naruto x Van Helsing

Naruto x Van Helsing Crossover

* * *

The left of god, the slayer of evil and demon's bane; the vampire hunter Gabriel Van Helsing. Naruto has dreams of a possible past life that have given him knowledge of weapons and battles too gruesome for even the mighty Bijuu. Monsters and demons of myth are rising from the shadows and only the great hunter of the night can stop an even greater mad man from unleashing such devastation that may just end the world as he knows it. With the power this evil has just out there gathering on the edge of the night the ninja villages may be an ineffective means to even stall these creatures of the shadows.

* * *

As you see Naruto will be not only vampire hunter Gabriel Van Helsing reborn but the Kyuubi's container and will leave the village to train and kill the monsters rising up but will seek the other Bijuu for help and knowledge meaning that Naruto will gain friends and comrades in their containers.

Rules:

1. The main antagonist will be Uchiha Madara.

2. There must be tasteful bashing of Sasuke(this means he's evil), Sakura and Kakashi(your choice).

3. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 435+ or Volume 47+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

4. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


	4. Naruto x Negima

Naruto x Negima Crossover

* * *

Magic and Chakra. Chakra or Kanka. While the ninja nations may not know it but they are in fact descendants of a sect of mages that used a form of Kanka that they called chakra, as instead of mixing magic and ki outside of the body they actually mixed it within themselves. Not wishing to bow to the magical community they reached an agreement for them to be left alone in their pocket world (that would soon be called the ninja nations). To protect their world they created nine intelligent guardians made from chakra within the form of animals that acted much like golems of pure energy. These beasts were enforcers for this world as a means to keep the magical community and themselves separate. Years later the ninja of this world have no need for the knowledge of a mage's powers which have faded from the minds of all. Now it seems the two worlds are about to collide in chaos for both.

* * *

As you can see this story will be quite an epic tale of these two worlds. After the Kyuubi attack Naruto is brought from his world by Nagi Springfield who is friends to both of his parents to live with the man's family. There he'll graduate from the Magic Academy at age 9 where his assignment will be to become a ninja in his own world. During the two years and a half where he is trained by Jiraiya he'll go back to hide from Akatsuki where he will act as a guard for his friend and foster-family Negi Springfield at Mahora Academy and maybe a teacher. Negi and Naruto will be three years apart which means the training trip will be some time during Negi's teaching job.

Rules:

1. There must be tasteful bashing of Sasuke(this means he's evil), Sakura and Kakashi(your choice).

2. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 435+ or Volume 47+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

3. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


	5. Naruto x RosarioVampire

Naruto x Rosario+Vampire Crossover

* * *

The Fallen Angel, a being who has power over angelic and demonic energies. They can rival the greatest of angels and the most powerful of demons. Lucifer's line is about to be reborn in the most unlikeliest of places. Not to be judged by his ancestor, he is allowed to walk the worlds without repercussions so long as he doesn't incur the wrath of heaven or hell. There are those that seek him for his power or wary of making him their enemy. Now that he is free of one burden to only receive another, he may just find he has more than he bargained for as an immortal. Or maybe he's about to get the ride of his life in the only way that seems to spell out more chaos for those around him. Now he's about to see those like himself after such tragedy within his life but can those that he'll meet heal the scars of his life.

* * *

As you can see Naruto will be quite powerful though he will still need to train his new power. As you see he'll be a descendant of Lucifer who's blood was awakened by assimilating the Kyuubi's chakra when the rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke's Hawk launch an attack on Konoha after Naruto kills Pein and Konan. With the Leaf Village weakened by Pein the ninja don't stand a chance and are destroyed, allowing Naruto's blood to activate in his rage and thereby killing his enemies. He is offered by the Headmaster of Youkai Academy a chance at a new life which he accepts, hoping that he can live on for those he lost along with his home. And also if you need a name for the story my only idea would be Rosario+Angel.

Rules:

1. I would like the female cast to be of the same or around the age of Naruto.

2. There must be tasteful bashing of Sasuke(this means he's evil), Sakura and Kakashi(your choice).

3. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 435+ or Volume 47+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

4. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


	6. Naruto X WITCH

Naruto and W.I.T.C.H. Crossover

* * *

During the extraction of the Kyuubi, Naruto seeking a way out of his predicament finds that instead of drawing on nature's power as a sage he can instead draw on the heart of the planet. With this ability he absorbs the Bijuu from the statute and using this power remakes the world of ninja. Now the reborn world Meridian is just about to have a blast from the past as Naruto awakens from the so-called Infinite City, which has served as his tomb for centuries. Seems the Guardians of the Veil are just about to get some much needed help.

* * *

As you see Naruto will be not only be the creator of Meridian but also the Guardian of it's heart, so in this case he'll be the body guard of Elyon Brown or the true ruler of Meridian. He'll still have the use of chakra but will hardly use it for anything other than increasing his physical abilities as he'll control the elements of Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Light and Darkness. He can also fly, transform and teleport between worlds.

Rules:

1. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 435+ or Volume 47+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

2. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


	7. Naruto x Bleach

Naruto x Bleach Crossover

* * *

During the dawn of the new world the Kami of this time is the Soul King; who is this mysterious being and the origin of the Shinigami. From the start this specter has been in the shadows watching the three realms in constant fury for both of his spiritual descendants. And now one of them seeks to take his throne and with it be ruler of the three realms. Now he takes matters into his own hands and steps from his domain to right what should never have been. The Soul King's power can not be grouped with Hollow or Shinigami for he is the father of all spiritual power and any ability is within his reach. Squad Zero, his body guards and the best and wisest Shinigami can do not but watch as the captain of the division takes center stage. Let see what Aizen does when his dream is snatched by who he did not believe existed, the Kami Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

As you see this Naruto is the god of the Bleach world. But don't think he'll be all powerful as even the Captain-Commander can beat him provided he uses nothing more then Captain level abilities. As the Soul King being out his own realm where he can see all but do nothing, he has to limit him self otherwise it could mean the death of every person. In fact much of his abilities other than what other Hollow and Shinigami can do are limited with his power as it is.

Rules:

1. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 505+ or Volume 54+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

2. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


	8. Naruto x What if? 2

Naruto X What if? 2

* * *

Those that have kept up with the Manga have seen that Naruto's mother was the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the story of the Bijuu being pieces of the Juubi. But what no one knows is that because of Kushina being the container for much of her life would bare the rebirth of the Juubi no Fenikkusu. During her pregnancy Naruto was exposed to too much of the Kyuubi's chakra within his mother's womb. With the sealing of the Kyuubi into Naruto happening it wasn't foreseen that the boy would assimilate the chakra as he grew. During the battle with Gaara he drew on the last dreads of the beast's power and started using his own stripping Gaara of the Ichibi turning his power over sand into a bloodline. On the night of the battle as he slept he was visited by Rikudo Sennin telling him of his new task.

"Gather and Absorb the Spirits of the Bijuu as only with the power of the Juubi may the destruction of the world be averted."

* * *

As you can see this is a story featuring Naruto as the Juubi reborn and as you can see much like the legendary bird of flame, it has risen out of it's ashes as a mighty phoenix. This will be about Naruto collecting the Bijuu to reattain his power as the Juubi and gaining their ability along with his own where he can be reborn from his ashes. This ability will have it's drawbacks as when he's reborn it will make him unable to use his chakra until he regains energy(which can only be regained through rest) as it's uses what ever chakra he has to rebuild his body. Now he just he just needs to save the world from the threat the Rikudo Sennin spoke of and others that may want his power.

Rules:

1. The Jinchuuriki will be bearers of new bloodlines caused by the absorption of their Bijuu.

2. The main antagonist will be Uchiha Madara.

3. There must be tasteful bashing of Sasuke(this means he's evil), Sakura and Kakashi(your choice).

4. If you want it to be up to date with the History of the Manga(Chapter 525+ or Volume 56+), you can find info at "NarutoCentral . com" - (#1 Naruto Anime and Manga fansite!) and "Leafninja . com" - (Vast news and information source for the Naruto anime and manga series) [remove spaces].

5. You must have created your own works so I can ensure you are a professional.

This is an idea that just came to me and as thinker and not a writer I'm charging you the FanFic Authors to take this story to something great. Now if you authors want to adopt this idea hit the "Review this Story/Chapter" button at the bottom of the page and write out your messages for permission if you wish to take up this story.


End file.
